Kunzite Alone
by HeiHuoGongzhu
Summary: Kunzite has lost every ounce of hope since the death of Zoisite. He didn't realize how much his student meant to him until he was gone. This short story follows Kunzite's last thoughts after the death of Zoisite and moments before his own. Can he cope with the loss and is there a life after death? {{Male Zoisite}} {{Kunzite's death is altered}}


**Author's Note: I hope there are still ZoisitexKunzite fans out there. If there are, they haven't been vocal for a while (at least from what I can tell). If you are a fan, and you are silent, make a change and be loud and proud! Proclaim your love for these two (or one of them).**

**Anyways, I wrote _Kunzite Alone_ in honor of my favorite Sailor Moon character, Zoisite. This story is primarily based on the anime series but contains elements from the manga and is loosely based. This is not inspired by the English version of the anime; therefore, Zoisite is male.**

**Also, I want to know how I'm doing. I would love to see a review on this story, but if you like to be silent, I understand. I was a silent FanFiction reader for years, but as I wrote more, I realized that_ I_ needed feedback. I also realized that most _other authors_ want feedback, too, so I started writing reviews. But... if you don't want to write a review, you should at least say _something_. For example, tell me how much you love Zoisite, Kunzite, or both! **

**Finally, I do not own _Sailor Moon_, characters, rights, blah blah blah, I think you get it. If we, as authors, owned this stuff, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be publishing to FanFiction... we'd be rich, famous, and somewhere else. It would also defeat the purpose of us being _FanFiction_ authors. I write fan fiction because I enjoy it and only because I enjoy it. I don't intend to make any money from this story.**

**Shut up, Midna... You talk too much.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

There had not been a single night within the past few days where Kunzite slept soundly. In fact, he barely slept at all, though when he did, he could not help but toss and turn at the painful nightmares that haunted him. More accurately, these nightmares were memories—memories of something that happened only days ago. It seemed he had nothing left to live for, though he had to remind himself that he did, in fact, have something to live for—revenge.

Kunzite longed to open his eyes to escape the painful memories that flooded his mind, but fought that longing solely for the slightest comfort of merely seeing his student again. He clenched the pillow beneath his head, tightening his angered grip every time he watched Queen Beryl _kill_ Zoisite.

For the first time in his life, the powerful, cold-hearted, emotionless Kunzite felt _helpless._

Whenever he felt the slightest amount of strength return to his body, Kunzite reminded himself of his mission, though no longer did his mission regard Beryl's orders; but rather his mission was to avenge the death of his beloved Zoisite. He had to find his strength—for Zoisite.

Kunzite recalled his last moments with his student. The young, beautiful Zoisite lay motionless in his embrace as he took his last few unstable breaths, wishing only to die beautifully. With a flash of his silky-white cloak, Kunzite conjured a beautiful rose garden, splashed with falling, pink sakura leaves.

"Don't worry, Kunzite-sama," Zoisite began. His voice was almost a whisper, but his it was calm and content. "I will die happy and in your arms. I can't ask for more." His breathing became weaker. "I love you, Kunzite-sama"

A single tear fell from Zoisite's sleepy eyes, streaming down his fair cheek.

Kunzite said nothing. In that moment, he could feel his throat tighten. Words were not a possibility. His eyes fluttered shut as he tightened his embrace on Zoisite.

No longer could Kunzite feel the soft exhalations of Zoisite. He was dead.

Even in death, Zoisite was beautiful, though his emerald eyes no longer sparkled with any glint of life—they were barely opened. Kunzite gently closed the eyes of the young one.

_There,_ thought Kunzite. _He looks like he's sleeping._ A slight smile escaped his lips as he laid Zoisite down against the soft grass. Falling sakura leaves fell to the ground, surrounding Zoisite's delicate body with the pink color that softly touched his shiny, soft hair and thin, white face.

"Zoisite," Kunzite whispered to himself as he lay awake, remembering his leaving of the boy among the cherry blossoms and the rose petals. Sakura leaves were Zoisite's trademark. He would always appear and disappear surrounded by the beautiful petals. In battle, the petals honed a deadly blade. Zoisite's cleverness always surpassed Kunzite's comprehension. What the boy lacked in strength and power could be exceeded by his intelligence and agility, neither of which were skills taught by Kunzite. In fact, Kunzite often scolded his student when he failed to attack the training youma directly with force. As intelligent as the boy was, he was equally stubborn and hot-headed, which could often match the stone-like personality of his master, though Zoisite always ended up loyally subservient to Kunzite with utmost respect and dedication.

Despite his appearance and age, there was reason why Zoisite stood as second most powerful general of the Shitennou, and Kunzite loved him.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kunzite stood before his reflection the next morning. His cold, menacing expression remained intact though only he knew he was broken and restless on the inside. It was time to report to Beryl. He closed his platinum eyes as he had done before, remembering the frequent occasions when Zoisite would appear beside him among an array of sakura petals, grasping his arm and nestling his fair cheek into his shoulder. Kunzite would caress the boy's head occasionally weaving his fingers through his hair. On any normal occasion, Kunzite and Zoisite would face Beryl together and Zoisite would have to honor of being accompanied by his master for his daily mission —but not this morning. Kunzite opened his eyes. In the mirror, he saw Zoisite standing next to him. His thin arms were wrapped around his own. His green eyes sparkled. He seemed full of life. Kunzite inadvertently lifted his hand to pull Zoisite closer, but as he reached for the boy's shoulder, he disappeared, leaving him alone with his silver-haired reflection.

With a flash of light, Kunzite stood before Queen Beryl and her throne.

"Last chance, Kunzite," Beryl growled. "Don't be a failure, or you will join Jadeite in eternal sleep."

"Of course, Queen Beryl-sama," Kunzite replied. As he was about to teleport, Beryl interrupted him with her piercing snarl of words.

"Emotions are for cowards. You know what I'm talking about, Kunzite, and your fate will be the same as Nephrite's."

Kunzite tightened his hands into fists, perhaps too hard. He felt sticky warmth in his left hand. "Of course, Queen Beryl-sama." He bowed. He narrowed his severe, icy-platinum eyes and his shoulder-length silver hair fell over his face.

Just as he was about to teleport, Kunzite was interrupted by one last, painful statement from the queen.

"Zoisite was a fool, Kunzite. Arrogance, stubbornness," the queen's crimson eyes narrowed as she scowled at her last, most powerful general. "_Weakness,_" she hissed through her teeth.

Kunzite bowed, lowering his head only slightly. _Dignity,_ he thought.

"Oh, get ahold of yourself, Kunzite," the queen turned her head, sneering at her angered general as she relaxed in her throne. "Just get out of my sight and get the job done." Her sneer was wicked. "Failure is not an option."

Kunzite lowered his head even more.

The queen's evil sneer turned into an imperceptible, witch –like laugh.

Kunzite considered it.

How hard should it be to simply get rid of her? And even if he failed, and she managed to kill him instead—_Zoisite._

No. He had a mission, and it did not regard the wishes of Beryl. With a flash of light, he teleported.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kunzite hovered over a quiet, suburban area of Tokyo. It was early afternoon and the town seemed fairly quiet. He considered for a moment what it would be like to disregard his mission and, for once, relax for a while. Below he noticed what looked to be a small café. With a flash of light, he conjured a new set of clothes—a light blue suit and a white collared shirt. He did not want to risk being recognized by the Sailor Senshi. He teleported to the front of the shop, which was decorated from the outside with a few sets of tables and chairs, a rose bush with pale pink flowers, and a tree—a_ cherry blossom._

Inside, he found an empty table and sat in the booth. A young girl in a white apron approached him. He did not look up at her. In fact, he kept his icy gaze focused down as his silver hair covered his eyes from the side.

"Coffee"? The girl asked cheerily. She was the waitress.

Kunzite did not know how to respond, so he did not. The waitress remained silent and shifted a little at the tenseness that emanated from the stony, platinum-gazed man. Without saying a word, the waitress set a china mug on the table in front of Kunzite, filling it with the steaming dark drink encased in the glass pot. The girl left quickly and hesitantly, leaving Kunzite alone.

He sat alone, still, and quiet. His arms were crossed, resting in front of him on the white table. His table was conveniently located by a large glass window and right outside were the pink roses and the cherry blossom that had caught his attention as he stood outside before.

Alone. Still. Quiet.

He involuntarily picked up the mug and sipped the coffee, immediately spitting the disgusting drink back into the cup.

A few paces away from his table, a young girl sat on the stool at the countertop, holding her mug as she stared wide-eyed at Kunzite with big, green eyes. Even as Kunzite noticed her gaze, the girl did not look away. Did she realize that she was staring at him and that he knew? Perhaps she finally realized what she was doing. She quickly turned her head back around, whipping her thick, brown pony-tail over her shoulder. _Whatever_.

Kunzite did not know how much time had elapsed since he sat down at the table and drank the disgusting coffee. He was startled by the slight _thud_ at the table. He jerked his head around and across the table sitting at the booth was the brown-haired, green-eyed, pony-tail girl.

"Are you alright?"

"…You looked lonely…"

"…Can you talk?"

"…Sir?"

Kunzite's head lowered a bit, withdrawing his gaze from the girl.

The girl tried to follow Kunzite's stare as she lowered her head a bit, as well, meeting his platinum gaze through his silver hair.

"Sir?" The girl looked openly confused as sadness shadowed her face. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to," the girl said as she straightened her shoulders. "You just seem like you shouldn't be sitting alone, is all."

Several minutes passed as Kunzite pondered how he was supposed to respond to this girl. What was he supposed to say? He had never wandered Tokyo as a supposed civilian before. He had never even casually talked to anyone else besides Zoisite, and he barely had legitimate conversations with Beryl and the other two generals.

To his surprise, the girl had not spoken since her awkward "introduction." She sat silently sipping her coffee. Kunzite even wondered how she could even tolerate the taste.

"Do you come here by yourself often?" Kunzite asked the girl. The green-eyed girl appeared as if she was in shock that this man actually spoke to her.

"What? N—I mean. Yeah, actually, I do," replied the girl. "I don't have many friends." The girl's cheeks turned slightly pink. She shyly lowered her head as she held the mug with both hands.

"Even if you have a few friends, why not come here with them?" Talking to this girl was not so bad for Kunzite. The simple conversation kept his mind occupied.

The girl sighed. "It's complicated. It's like we have so much to deal with, anymore. Sometimes it's nice to spend time alone." She awkwardly shifted her gaze as she sipped her coffee. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" He heard her, but the question caught him off guard.

"Do you have any friends?" The green-eyed girl's face lit up with curiosity.

"No," he replied as he looked out the window toward the tree. He had no one. Zoisite was the only one Kunzite could compare to a friend—because he was—and Zoisite was dead. He had no friends.

"That tree is beautiful, isn't it?" said the girl. Her eyes softened and were even shrouded by melancholy. "I've noticed you're staring at it. You seem—I don't know—almost—sad, but it's like you don't have any emotions."

Kunzite was taken aback by the girl's observation. He thought momentarily about his response. "It's—complicated," he replied in the exact way the girl replied before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the green-eyed girl emotionlessly as she too gazed at the cherry blossom.

Once again, Kunzite was startled by the girl's reaction and willingness to listen. But, of course, he could not talk about it even if he wanted to. What would this girl's reaction be if she knew that her new acquaintance is a general of evil? Inhuman. A _demon._

"No," he coolly responded.

"That's okay," said the girl. "I realize you have your personal problems. Besides, you don't even know me." The girl lowered her head. Her cheeks turned the same color of pink as they had only moments ago. "I'm sorry if I've asked too much, I…" the girl's voice trailed off as Kunzite responded.

"It's alright," Kunzite said as he looked toward the girl. "Do you have a family?" He was surprised by his own curiosity, which may not have been curiosity at all. It was conversation.

The girl fell silent. The girl looked sad, yet surprisingly confident in herself and her answer.

"No," she replied.

"That's another thing we have in common, then," Kunzite responded calmly.

"They died in a plane crash," she continued to say as she gazed at her reflection in the dark coffee. "What happened to your family?"

Kunzite thought about her question. In fact, he did not know the answer himself. What was he supposed to say to the girl? He did not even know how to lie as an answer.

"Like I said," responded the girl to Kunzite's silence. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"That's not it," replied Kunzite. He stared down at his reflection in the coffee. "I don't know how to answer that question. I can't remember _ever_ having a family."

The girl sat wide-eyed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kunzite finally realized how comfortably he felt talking to this girl. He wanted to remember that.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Makoto," she answered. "What's your name?"

Kunzite thought for a moment. He could not tell her that his name is Kunzite. He could not even think of a name quickly. He wondered if Makoto knew he was searching for an alias. _Jadeite and Nephrite made this look so easy_, he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Hiroto," he awkwardly answered. _That sounds believable_, he thought. _I've heard that name many times._ "I've never talked to anyone like I've just talked to you."

"How would you like to be friends?" asked the girl cheerily.

An amused smile escaped Kunzite's lips as he contemplated the thought of being "friends" with this girl. He most likely would never see her again, so…

"I'd like that," he said coolly. Though he fully meant what he said, he could not tell Makoto the truth—what and who he really was. He considered Nephrite's situation before he died. _Would that really be a bad thing? _Once again, he considered what his life would be like if he never returned to Beryl—if he never fulfilled her orders. Then he remembered. _Zoisite._

Makoto smiled. Kunzite, once again without thinking, took a drink of the coffee in front of him, and like the last sip, he intolerantly spit it back in the cup. It not only tasted disgusting to him, but this time it was cold.

Makoto laughed. "Not a coffee drinker?"

"Not hardly," Kunzite responded emotionlessly as usual.

••••••••••••••••••••

Moments of silence passed. As Kunzite stared out the window, Makoto stared at her reflection in the china mug, which barely had any coffee left in it.

"So," began Makoto nervously. "If you don't have any family and you don't have any friends, what do you do all day?"

Kunzite remained silent as he did not take his gaze from the scenery outside. Makoto's cheeks turned pink. "I'm sorry," she finally said as her acquaintance sat in silence. "Should I just stop talking?" she asked, embarrassed. She turned her head to the side and her thick pony-tail fell over her shoulder.

"No," Kunzite responded. He nodded his head in silence as he thought of the proper words to say. "I don't know how to answer your questions because," he paused. "I'm not sure even _I_ know." Again he paused as he focused on the cherry blossom—again. "I'm not sure of anything, anymore—what I want—who I am. I'm confused."

"Is there any way that I can help you?" asked the concerned Makoto.

Kunzite had never said this much to anyone besides Zoisite, and he almost felt _better_.

"If I'm not asking something that is too personal, would you _please_ tell me the significance of that tree and the flowers? You've been staring at them." As if unintentionally imitating Kunzite's earlier expression, Makoto's expression saddened.

"I've lost someone important to me… and the sakura…" Kunzite's voice trailed off.

The girl herself followed Kunzite's melancholy stare and saw the perfectly still cherry blossom that stood beside the door.

Makoto remained silent, allowing her acquaintance time to finish—time to think.

"The only one I've ever _really_ known," Kunzite continued. He pondered the word he knew he was going to say, because unlike Zoisite, he never expressed in words what he felt. "And _loved._"

Makoto listened intently. Her eyes glittered with what could become tears at any moment. Her melancholy expression mirrored what Kunzite felt on the inside, but his platinum gaze remained cold.

"Perhaps I knew I loved him," Kunzite continued expressionlessly. "But until he was gone," again he paused and looked toward the sakura. "I never understood how _much_."

Kunzite recalled the moments when he held Zoisite in his arms, comforting him when he felt insecure as Nephrite seemed to always best him in words and actions. He recalled the times when Zoisite held his master's hand to his face, feeling safety and comfort from the simple touch of care and kindness from one who expressed no feeling toward anyone else—but him. Those were the moments Kunzite remembered most, but he also remembered that he would never again hold his little Zoisite in his arms. He would never again stroke the boy's soft hair or look into his beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes. He was _gone._

Kunzite could see the tears that welled in the girl's eyes, yet she sat silent and unmoving. She sniffed as she touched the corner of her eye with the top of her forefinger.

"Hiroto-san," said Makoto. Her voice was nearly a whisper, but it was choked from the tightness of her throat.

"It's possible that he could have been spared. I realize now that I was a coward and my irresponsibility affected us both, but it ultimately cost him his life," Kunzite's voice was cold. His eyes closed.

"Surely it wasn't your fault, Hiroto-san. Please don't be so hard on yourself. Surely whatever happened was an accident." Makoto's voice had risen from her earlier choked-up sobs. She stood a bit out of her seat and rested her hands on the table before her.

_But it wasn't an accident_, thought Kunzite. _Beryl fully intended to kill Zoisite. But this innocent mortal child could never understand that._

"Just because you feel responsible for his death," the girl said sadly. "Doesn't mean you _are._" She lowered her head, looking down from Kunzite's icy gaze.

_But I was_, thought Kunzite as he narrowed his icy gaze on hers. _He was my student, and I failed to teach him proper respect._ How could he blame himself when he no longer felt any respect or dedication to the very being that killed Zoisite for those things he too lacked? _I should have taught him better._

"You may be hurt, angry, and even confused, so don't be so quick to blame yourself for something you may have had no control over. Don't be so rash with your thoughts, and _please_ don't do anything that would further hurt yourself," pleaded Makoto.

Kunzite was taken aback by the girl's pleading, genuine concern for him.

Silence.

Beneath the table, Kunzite conjured a rose. This rose was colored a deep pink. He silently handed it to the green-eyed girl.

Makoto stared at it fervently, holding it between both of her hands. She still had a tear sitting in the corner of her eye.

As Kunzite stood up, he kept his platinum gaze focused on her as she still stared at the rose. "Thank you," he said. He headed toward the door where he had previously entered. Makoto turned around in her seat to see him leave, but he was already gone.

••••••••••••••••••••

Against his resolve, Kunzite appeared in his room in the Dark Kingdom. He felt that he had enough to think about for one day. In fact, he would continue his mission (not because Beryl said so) to locate the Sailor Senshi. Unfortunately, the situation was becoming dire, and he could soon lose his own life to the hands of Beryl if he were not to succeed. The Senshi were in possession of the Silver Crystal and their blonde leader awakened as Princess Serenity. Beryl was surely losing patience. She had already lost claim to the Rainbow Crystals because of Zoisite's failure and she would not be able to fully restore Queen Metalia's power without possession of the Silver Crystal. Kunzite knew that he did not have a second chance. He had one chance to avenge Zoisite's death and perhaps to keep his own life.

Would Beryl really rid of him? After all, he was the most powerful of the four generals, not to mention he was the only one left. But she had Endymion in her power, though surely Beryl would not replace the powerful Kunzite with a brainwashed prince. But she _would_, and that made Kunzite angry.

Pain crept into Kunzite's head and the feeling made him dizzy. He lay down on his bed and watched the room spin around him. The dull, grey room was quiet, but his own thoughts made it seem loud and restless. His headache only worsened. He rolled to his side as he held his pillow over his head.

_End it, _he thought.

Everything hurt.

Then he heard her. Beryl's voice echoed through his aching head. _Just think of how easy it would be for me to get rid of you, Kunzite._

_I don't need _you.

_You. Are. Weak. _

_You are just like him, Kunzite—foolish, arrogant, and weak._

He could see her wicked sneer. He could hear her laugh. He could feel the pain. _If this is what Zoisite felt,_ thought Kunzite. _I will kill that witch._

_End it._

He summoned his trademark blade—a straight short sword_._

_End it, _he thought. He still lay on his side.

Other voices began to fill his mind.

Makoto. _Please don't be so hard on yourself._

_Please don't do anything that would further hurt yourself._

Zoisite._ I love you, Kunzite-sama._

Makoto. _Please._

His own voice. _The only one I've ever _really_ known… and _loved.

_I never understood how much._

_Zoisite._

Makoto. _Please!_

Silence.

_They've stopped. _

Kunzite opened his eyes. Less than an inch from his nose, engrained into the mattress, was his sword that he had conjured moments ago. There was silence. His head no longer hurt and the room no longer spun, but he felt light-headed—as if he were dreaming.

He stood up, yet something about this setting did not seem right. It was seemingly quiet, and much more than the Dark Kingdom should be.

He heard a feint rustling sound. He turned around but saw no one. He heard it again.

"Show yourself," he growled.

Before him, pale pink sakura petals swirled and among them, _he_ appeared.

"Zoisite," he said. The feint feeling returned full-force and he reached his hand toward the wall to stabilize himself. "Am I _dead_?"

"Do you want to be?" the boy replied with a slight, mischievous smile.

Kunzite remained silent. He could not find words as he had managed to barely choke out his last question.

"I'd say if you _wanted_ to be dead, you wouldn't have missed with that sword." He motioned toward the short-sword that was embedded into the mattress, and his smile never ceased.

"So I'm dreaming," Kunzite said weakly.

"Dreaming. Hallucinating. Or," he paused as he disappeared with a mass of swirling sakura petals, reappearing closely behind Kunzite, speaking directly in his ear. "This all could be a very _sick_ reality."

Kunzite stood in silence.

"That's what this is to you, isn't it _Kunzite_?" asked Zoisite ruthlessly as he narrowed his eyes.

Silence.

"No," said Kunzite. He regained his balance and tightened his fists, attempting to maintain the severe anger her felt.

"You've failed Queen Beryl. Did you know? She's furious. In fact, she's sent Endymion after the Senshi. The both of you may have had a chance against them, you know. I bet you could have won, but you are too proud and stubborn to work with the prince. Maybe then you'd feel a little better about yourself. You wouldn't have attempted to take your own life. You're _pathetic_."

Kunzite gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter.

Zoisite sneered maliciously. He came closer to Kunzite's ear. "So tense," he whispered. "I guess even strong, brooding men like you have insecurities." He paused and sneered. "Hmmph. And after all this time," he whispered. "I've found _yours_."

Zoisite disappeared and reappeared among petals in front of Kunzite. He placed a pale hand on Kunzite's cheek. "I should have known. I realize now that I should have killed Zoisite long before I did," he smiled wickedly. He smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth.

Darkness clouded the room as the figure before Kunzite shifted. Beryl stood before him with her brow furrowed over her demonic red eyes and her skeletal arms crossed. "I'd kill you," she said wickedly. "But that might be rewarding to you. Why should I put you out of your pathetic misery just so you can join Pretty Boy in the afterlife? That's not much of a punishment."

"Then let me go," said Kunzite coolly. "You can't stop me, anyways. I should have realized that after Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite failed you I would not be able to succeed in pleasing you. Zoisite accomplished more than any of us, and you never once considered all he did for you."

"Hmm," replied Beryl sarcastically. "You know, I think you're right, Kunzite. It's a pity I didn't kill you _before_ I killed Zoisite. Things could have been _different_." Her smirk grew into a sadistic grin.

Kunzite clenched his fists in fury. "Killing me would have killed him, too," snapped Kunzite.

Suddenly, in the midst of their verbal battle, Kunzite sensed _their_ presence.

"Aww," she pouted cynically. "Well that's cute, but I don't want to deal with you anymore."

"Then don't," he responded crossly before he disappeared from her presence with a flash of light.

Beryl growled and clenched her fists hostilely.

••••••••••••••••••••

With a flash of light, Kunzite appeared within the confinement of a cave near D-Point, the location of the Dark Kingdom within the North Pole. _They've finally come_, he thought. A deadly smirk crept over his lips. Five Sailor Senshi sprinted toward him with looks of determination. Kunzite could see in their expressions that failure would not be an option for them. This could be a dilemma among the six of them because Kunzite would not accept failure, either.

"It's funny," whispered Kunzite to himself as the girls stopped before him. "You're surely saving me a lot of trouble this evening, Sailor Senshi. You came to me." He narrowed his gaze with a killer smile. "How convenient."

Sailor Moon glared at the platinum-gazed man. His eyes pierced her own. She narrowed her gaze on his without saying anything.

"So you've found me," hissed Kunzite. "Unfortunately, I wasn't expecting company," he said in a mocking, sarcastic tone. "But I can certainly make this rather enjoyable, anyways."

Sailor Jupiter, the brown-haired Senshi in green, called upon the thunder and the lightning that she so easily controlled. "Supreme," she called out forcefully as lightning struck the antenna that projected from her golden tiara. "Thunder!"

_Please,_ thought Kunzite. With two flashes of light, Kunzite disappeared and reappeared quickly to avoid the electrifying power. "Sailor Moon," he began harshly. "I can make this easy for you, or you can make this more fun for me. At this point, I really don't care. Be a good girl and hand over the Silver Crystal and we can both walk away from here without trouble."

The Sailor Senshi tensed as their blonde leader responded with similar fury. "Either way, Kunzite, I can't see you keeping your word."

Kunzite smirked. "But I do, and I almost take offense to the fact that you don't think I would. How inconsiderate."

"Just tell me what you've done with Tuxedo Kamen-sama." She held the Moon Stick in her hand. That very tool had revived countless humans that he and Zoisite had turned to youmas. That Moon Stick was a reason why Kunzite listened to countless death threats and lectures as he failed in the eyes of Beryl.

"How would you like to visit a time on Earth where things weren't so_ peaceful_?" asked Kunzite with a flash of his cape. He found amusement in how easy it was to make that blonde dumpling head tremble.

As he thought, Sailor Moon's eyes widened at the thought and all sense of determination was lost from her expression.

Kunzite maintained his deadly expression, though on the inside, he was rather amused. "Dinosaurs. War. Shall I give you a choice?"

Tears welled in Sailor Moon's eyes as the rest of the Senshi seemed rather annoyed. "Please don't do that," she wailed. "That's not fair!"

Kunzite raised his hands before his eyes and conjured a powerful, black energy force that hurled the Senshi back. Sailor Moon fumbled the Moon Stick as she and her guardians lost their balance. She _dropped_ it. "I_ will have_ the Silver Crystal!" shouted Kunzite, but as he reached for it, the Moon Stick and the Senshi disappeared.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kunzite sat against the rocks as he pressed his forefingers into his temples. He tightly closed his eyes. He honestly did not want to get rid of the Sailor Senshi that way. He wanted them dead. He occasionally found his thoughts wandering back to Beryl's wishes and wondering what she would do to him if he were to fail; yet he could not understand why he seemed to care. If he did not care anymore, why did he continually answer when Beryl summoned him? Why did he continue to follow her orders? Why was it that he did not plunge the blade through his head while he had the chance? Why was it that he spent so much time trying not to fear when in reality he had everything to fear—loss, failure, solitude, and _death_?

His eyes shot open when he realized in an instant that he was still not alone. _Someone_ was still in the cave. With his usual flash of light, he vanished.

••••••••••••••••••••

Two _cats_ stood before the vast, dark fissure in the ice. One cat was black and the other was white and both were marked with a golden crescent on their foreheads. That crescent was the mark of the royal family of the Silver Millennium.

"Is this?" the female black cat stuttered.

"This is it, Luna," the male white cat finished. Both were in awe at their discovery of the entrance. "Finally," he began. "We found it."

"We must tell the Senshi immediately," replied the black cat. "Let's go."

"Ha! But you _can't_," hissed Kunzite as he appeared behind them. "I've already sent them... _away_."

••••••••••••••••••••

As Kunzite returned to the cave with the two cats, the Moon Stick appeared before him. As it fell to the ground, a bright light rose from it and the Sailor Senshi appeared. _What are they doing back here?_ he thought in anger. For a moment, they chattered amongst themselves as they regained their sense of reality. However, they did not realize that Kunzite stood behind them. He prepared for an attack, but before he could conjure anything, the moon cats yelled for the Senshi.

"No," they both cried.

Kunzite was angered by the foiled attempt. He conjured an energy force that appeared as dark purple lightning as he hurled it toward the cats. Both trembled in terror before they fell unconscious.

"You cannot hurt them," shouted Sailor Moon as the four others confidently gathered behind her. "I won't let you!"

"How did you," Kunzite stuttered as he recovered from the shock of seeing the Senshi before him. He stepped toward them.

"Should we thank you?" asked the blonde Senshi with the red bow in her hair. She was Sailor Venus.

Kunzite's head began to hurt. He narrowed his platinum glare on the Sailor Senshi.

"Thanks to you, we remember everything from our past," finished Sailor Mars in red.

"I am done with you," Kunzite shouted as he tightened his fists.

"If you give us Tuxedo Kamen-sama," replied Sailor Moon is desperation,"we will leave and won't have to fight you."

Kunzite brought his hands before his eyes once again, preparing to attack the five girls. "Well how is_ that_ fair? You get what you want but I still walk away with nothing. I'm sure we can propose a fair trade." This was a lie. If even he wanted to, he did not have Endymion to return to the Senshi. He forced a black shadow of energy throughout the cave, surrounding the opponents before them. They stood in hesitation and confusion. He then conjured two dark purple, boomerang shaped blades. He held one in each hand before they spiraled toward the Sailor Senshi. The blades cut through Sailor Moon as she fell back into the arms of Sailor Venus.

"Please," cried Sailor Mercury. "You can stop this."

_I could,_ thought Kunzite in amusement as his wicked smirk grew into vicious laughter. The blades returned to his hands. "Don't you remember what happened last time you fought me?" He threw the blades for a second time and cut the remaining Sailors. "Your attacks only make _me_ stronger.

"Our duty is to unconditionally protect Sailor Moon," cried Sailor Venus.

As they raised four transformation pens into the air, an immense light surrounded the Sailor Senshi who stood in a circle and Sailor Moon helplessly stood among them.

Kunzite raised the dark blades once more and threw them at the Senshi. They spiraled around them, cutting each one of them several times before the Senshi fell. Sailor Moon regained her consciousness. She raised the Moon Stick above her head.

"Moon healing escalation!" she shouted. The power and light of the Silver Crystal that rested upon the top of the Moon Stick shone brightly throughout the cave and created a blinding light that prevented Kunzite from seeing clearly. He shielded his eyes with his cape.

"I_ am_ Kunzite,the most powerful general of the Dark Kingdom." The light still shone brightly around him. "You will not take me down so easily," he growled. With every ounce of strength he had, he took one final attempt at Sailor Moon's life with a single blade of the two he had previously conjured. As it spiraled toward Sailor Moon, who stood confidently among the attack, it was knocked back toward him—Sailor Moon used the Moon Stick to knock it back _toward him_. Hesitantly, he shielded himself with his cape.

Time seemed to stop. His vision became blurry and he lost strength in his body as he fell back against the rocks.

Sailor Mars approached Kunzite assertively. "Why won't you die?" she shouted impatiently. "Go to hell, you demon!"

Kunzite's vision was diminishing, but he looked toward the figure that stood before him. Rather than physical pain, the emotional pain that painted his expression was far too great. He lowered his head as Sailor Mars scowled at him. "I'm already there," he said. His shaky voice was almost a whisper.

Perhaps Sailor Mars was not expecting Kunzite's reaction—none of the Senshi were. She took a single step back as her eyes widened in disbelief.

In that moment, every Sailor Senshi let their physical guard down. Sadness and heartache overcame them as they pitied the helpless Kunzite. He _was_ dying. There was no longer any hint of aggression or malice in their opponent's expression.

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward as a she noticed the man lying before her. Tears welled in her big, green eyes as she placed her hands over her mouth. She knelt beside him. "Hiroto-san," her voice trembled. She did not recognize her friend as the aggressive enemy they so often had to face. She recognized him by the pain she saw in his expression.

Without looking up, he forced words from his closing throat. "Makoto," he breathed. "I can't explain to you everything I've done and I can't even explain why I came back here, but," his voice trailed as he tried to find the strength to continue. "I'm obviously not Hiroto but I sincerely appreciated everything you said to me and I meant everything I said, as well."

"Hiro—I mean, Kunzite-san," Sailor Jupiter said as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Kunzite-san," she shouted.

It was getting quieter. The voices he once heard were dimming, but he could still hear inaudible chatter among the Senshi.

Kunzite turned his face toward her. His eyes were fully closed, as he could no longer see, anyways. "Zoisite," he whispered.

Quieter.

Jupiter's eyes widened. "Zoisite?" It was then that she remembered what brought so much pain to Hiroto-san. "Sailor Moon, there has to be something we can do," Sailor Jupiter said with panic in her voice. "He was brainwashed—_they_ were brainwashed. None of this was his fault." Jupiter spoke quickly and hesitantly as her voice shook from the sadness and confusion. "Sailor Moon, please." Another tear streamed down her cheek—and another—and another.

Sailor Moon was silent. Mars, Venus, and Mercury looked toward their leader, wondering what was going through her mind.

Quieter.

"Sailor Moon, please!" Sailor Jupiter's voice trembled and she began to sob heavily. She threw her face into her hands.

Silence.

Kunzite opened his eyes as a bright light flashed and sakura petals swirled before him. _Zoisite_ appeared. This Zoisite did not demonstrate wickedness or malice as Beryl had shown earlier. This was _his_ Zoisite.

Zoisite held his hand out toward Kunzite. "Kunzite-sama," he whispered. "Are you ready?" Zoisite's eyes sparkled and he smiled tenderly. "There's no pain, Kunzite-sama. There's no loss or dishonor. There is _freedom_." Zoisite knelt beside his master.

Kunzite softly exhaled and closed his eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kunzite opened his eyes, light-headedly noticing his unfamiliar surroundings. He lay in a wide bed in a golden-bright spacious room. He could hear the chirping of birds and the distant hum of insects as the room stopped spinning around him. Windows were open and a light breeze echoed through the room as he tried to sit up.

"You've awakened, Kunzite-sama," said a dark-haired, fair-faced young girl in a velvety, white robe as she burst through the door, rushing to Kunzite's aid.

"Where are we?" asked Kunzite as he staggered toward the open window, slowly regaining his balance.

The young girl chuckled as she looked up to him. She was carrying a tray with a few glasses of water. "Don't you know, Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite looked down to her. Skepticism clouded his expression.

"You're in Elysion," the girl cheerfully responded.

"How," he hesitantly began. "How did I get here?"

Kunzite curiously gazed at the girl in silence. "Don't you remember anything, Kunzite-sama?" Confusion came over the girl as Kunzite stood in disbelief. The girl lowered her head as she spoke softly to herself. "None of the three remembered anything about being here before."

Kunzite heard the girl's chatter to herself. "Excuse me?" he said as he turned from the window to face her. "You said the three."

"Yes. You, Kunzite-sama, had recently arrived. You are one of the four Shitennou. Two others are here as well—Nephrite-sama and Zoisite-sama," the girl kept her head lowered.

He turned back toward the window, resting his arms on the sill, appreciating the peace—the beauty. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Kunzite's view of Elysion from the room was astonishing. Before him lay a crystal clear lake dotted with lotus flowers and koi. The grass was lush and green and giant, overflowing trees were scattered across the landscape. The sky was clear and blue and the sun colored the fresh air gold.

"Does _Elysion_ mean anything to you?" asked the wide-eyed girl.

"Should it?" asked Kunzite. He never took his platinum gaze away from the scenery before him.

"You lived here once. You were a guardian," the girl began. "One of the four _Shitennou_."

Kunzite furrowed his brow.

"Jadeite-sama, Nephrite-sama, Zoisite-sama, and _you_," she continued. "The four of you guarded Prince Endymion with your lives. The earth fell into chaos, and Beryl, a sorceress, was possessed by the power of Metalia. She led an attack against the citizens of the Silver Millennium." The girl lowered her head and sadness crept into her expression. "The four of you joined her amidst the chaos."

"If I would have known," Kunzite began emotionlessly. He paused and closed his eyes, remembering all he had to endure by the hands of Beryl. "I would have never agreed to follow her."

The girl's sad eyes gazed at Kunzite as he remembered all that Beryl had caused. "You don't remember anything," her trembling voice whispered.

"She was a peasant, from the sounds of it," Kunzite's voice rose in anger. "She could have been stopped." He lowered his head. "_We_ could have been stopped."

"It wasn't that easy, Kunzite-sama," the girl lowered her head in shame. "She could have captured Prince Endymion."

"She got her way," he hastily retorted as he remembered Beryl's control over Endymion. "Regardless."

The girl's wide-eyes were filled with hesitation to say more to the icy general.

Kunzite sighed. "Why was I sent here?" he asked calmly. "I did horrible things. I deserve far worse."

The girl humbly lowered her head. "You were sent here to fulfill your duty as a guardian to Prince Endymion." She set the tray she was holding down on a small table against the wall beside her. "See that?" asked the girl, nodding toward the chain that Kunzite now wore around his neck.

Kunzite held the colorless stone in his hand. It was smooth and opaque (and looked much like colorless quartz) and it fit in the palm of his hand. "This is," he began.

"Kunzite," finished the girl. Kunzite looked toward her in misunderstanding. "That mineral is kunzite and is your way of contact to the Prince."

Kunzite stood still and silent.

"The Prince also has kunzite, and two other stones in his possession—zoisite and nephrite—and you, Zoisite-sama, and Nephrite-sama will use those stones to guide the Prince when he calls upon you for aid. You will do this until he physically returns to Elysion. You will then protect him as you once did, Kunzite-sama."

The girl turned to head out of the room, but as she took a few steps toward the door, she turned her face just slightly toward Kunzite and smiled. "He's in the courtyard, by the way." She exited without saying another word.

As the girl left, Kunzite noticed that a boy in white clothes with shaggy, white hair leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. He said nothing, but turned to leave as the young girl did.

••••••••••••••••••••

The courtyard was immense. The beautiful castle surrounded the colorful landscape that consisted of clear ponds, thick grass, plants, flowers, and trees. Two marble grand staircases spiraled down into the gardens from the expansive stone balcony and a decorative fence lined its edges. Kunzite admired the beauty of the Elysion courtyard. A gentle breeze rustled the trees and the grass and the reflection of the sun in the ponds quivered.

Immediately Kunzite recognized the pink petals in the distance—the cherry blossom. Of all the flowers and trees that inhabited the perfect Elysion courtyard, Kunzite knew that Zoisite would be with that _one_.

Zoisite sat at the base of the only cherry blossom in the Elysion courtyard. He held fallen petals in his hands as he pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his arms and his head on his knees, gripping the sakura leaves until he could feel them rip in his palms. A caped figure approached him. As the figure came closer, Zoisite noticed the man was Kunzite. His eyes widened. He came to his feet, dropping the torn sakura petals beside him.

Both stood in silence. Zoisite lowered his head and shyly looked away from Kunzite.

"I—It's…" began Kunzite. His throat tightened and he could not find words to speak. Zoisite immediately looked to his master, who, for the first time, showed every bit of emotion through his platinum eyes. Zoisite stepped closer to Kunzite hesitantly. "Zoisite," he whispered. Zoisite's emerald eyes sparkled as he ran toward his master, throwing his arms around him. Kunzite lowered his head as he pulled the boy closer. He rested his cheek in the boy's hair, stroking his smooth, copper curls. Tears welled in Zoisite's eyes.

"I," Kunzite's throat tightened severely. "I _love_ you, Zoisite."

Moments, perhaps even several minutes, passed before Zoisite looked up into his master's platinum eyes.

Kunzite closed his eyes and exhaled as he lowered his head. "I hate myself for not telling you that before. Losing you was..." his voice trailed off as his throat tightened and he pulled Zoisite into his embrace. "I am _sorry_."

••••••••••••••••••••

"I don't remember _anything_," said Kunzite. He sat beneath the cherry blossom with an arm resting on one propped knee. He fumbled the stone in his other hand. He blankly gazed at the colorful courtyard as he tried to recover the slightest memory of his supposed life in Elysion before. Zoisite leaned against his master's arm as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"I don't, either. When I woke up, I didn't even know where I was. This place isn't exactly where I expected to be after death. It makes me question the concept of death and wonder if we are dead at all," replied Zoisite. "I do wish I could remember. More importantly, I want to know how I got here in the first place." Like his master, he held the stone that was around his neck. His stone was shiny, transparent, and green, unlike the dull, colorless stone that Kunzite wore.

"If Endymion is the prince of this place…" said Kunzite with a sigh as he recalled that Endymion was still under the power of Beryl. "Well, we know it wasn't Endymion's decision."

"What do you mean?" asked Zoisite as he looked up toward Kunzite.

"Beryl brainwashed him and is using him like a puppet," Kunzite said as he furrowed his brow.

Zoisite looked down and sat in silence as he pondered.

Kunzite wrapped his arms around Zoisite and pulled him into his embrace. "Why are we worrying about such, Zoisite? We are here, and whether we are dead or alive doesn't matter to me right now. If the matter is important, I assure you we will find out."

Zoisite smiled. _Forever._

"I know one thing is for sure," said Kunzite with a loving smile.

Zoisite's eyes sparkled with a glint of sunlight as he looked into his master's eyes.

"We had something in common as we took our last breaths," Kunzite began. He rested his cheek on the boy's hair as he twirled a copper curl between his fingers. "Our last thoughts were of each other." Kunzite closed his now-compassionate eyes.

A hint of shyness echoed through Zoisite's expression as he looked into his master's eyes and placed his hand behind his master's ear. "I could think of nothing else," he said softly. He placed a gentle, tender kiss on his master's cheek. Zoisite clutched the coat of his master as he leaned into him and Kunzite tightened his embrace.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh, goodie, you've finished! Thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me. Thank you! If you are feeling up to it, please comment or review. I hope to see you again soon ;)**

**I especially wish to thank my cousin for encouraging me to continue writing this and going even further to publish it. If it weren't for his encouraging words and the time he took out of his day to read the draft, this story wouldn't be here. Thanks a bunch, Cousin!**


End file.
